the last goodbye
by moonbaby1987
Summary: my frist fanfic!^_^!my first fanfic ever! this is about miaka and Taka after they get married and have to kids a tragic and sad thing happens and leave miaka and Taka in despair and all they have left to count on is their love for each other
1. Default Chapter

Summary:  
my first fanfic ever! this is about miaka and Taka after they get married and have to kids a   
tragic and sad thing happens and leave miaka and Taka in despair and all they have left   
to count on is their love for each other   
  
THE LAST GOODBYE  
  
  
Chapter 1   
for love of a child   
  
  
  
  
  
Authors note: I have to tell you all that some of the characters from this story do not belong   
to me but to Yuu watase. … -_- Moon_baby1987 is thinking about paying Yuu Watase for  
the rights to own tamahome/Taka. … ^_^ what am I thinking about I don't have that sort   
of money! -_- … Is thinking about robing a bank. Nah well anyway I hope you like and will   
review my first ever fanfiction! Hope you like it!!!^_^!!!  
  
  
  
  
Taka and miaka had been married for 4 years now. Miaka had been pregnant 2 times by him, they   
first had a baby boy, and the delivery was fine. Yui had to drive miaka to the hospital because   
Miaka's water broke while miaka was in the mall looking for a dress to wear to Yui and Testuya   
wedding. Yui had helped miaka in one of her Lamaze classes since Taka was setting up the house   
for a surprise baby shower, so the hole drive to the hospital she was there to keep her from   
panicking. When Taka got the call from Yui he ran to the car and almost caused and accident on  
his way. Taka and miaka had not been expecting the baby till a week later but god works in   
weird ways. When Taka had gotten to the hospital her ran all the way to the information bureau   
and had no time to take a breath, he asked right away were to find his wife and when he got the  
directions he rushed to the delivery room and was ready to help his wife. After the baby was   
born miaka and Taka tried to find a name for the newborn and had agreed to name him after Taka's  
past little brother Chewei and that meant a lot to Taka. When miaka got home from the hospital   
Yui, Keisuke, Tetsuya, and Taka had planed on staying with her for some time admiring the newborn  
baby boy. Miaka's mother and new father had showed up to give their wishes to her and the baby.   
She didn't think she could have been any happier at that moment but she was wrong. In about 2   
years she was again pregnant but this time she was going to have a daughter. Miaka was so very   
happy she always wanted to have a family with 1 great loving husband and 2 kids a boy and a girl.  
It had been a dream of hers since she was old enough to understand marriage. When it was time   
for miaka to go into the delivery room their was a problem. The little girl inside miaka had not  
been expected for one month and a half. And when the baby was out of her mothers stomach she   
was rushed into a baby breathing system and put in a little room. Miaka couldn't hold her baby   
for 3 days. She had feared for the worst. Miaka was afraid and so was Taka they both wanted to   
hold their baby girl in their arms and bring her home but she was in a small plastic bed and   
looked so fragile that miaka would have even been afraid to hold her like that without fearing   
to her the new born. But still she wanted to hold her so badly. Taka had the urge to cry the  
first time he heard about the baby being in poor health and miaka had cried, she cried and   
didn't stop till she feel asleep. Yui and Tetsuya had spent one of the 3 long days with the   
married couple and Yui had spent a lot of time trying to make miaka smile but had not   
successfully reached her goal. After the third day miaka and taka's fears were over the   
doctor had tolled them that she was healthy and now able to go home. When miaka and Taka  
and gotten home miaka gave a hug to her mother in-law and her son. Yui and Tetsuya had   
gone home with miaka and Taka but on the drive home the baby had fallen asleep so miaka   
had when up to the crib and her son followed her up the stairs. Chewei had stooped at the  
door and looked at his mother lay the baby down to sleep. Miaka saw her son sneaking up   
at the door so miaka tooled him to go to her and give her a hug. Then miaka help him in  
her arms then she introduced him to his new little sister her name was Kiora. Now miaka   
has the family she has always wanted and she is at the top of the world.   
Miaka when down the stairs holding her son in her arms and put him gently down to the floor.   
Taka saw his son and picked him from the floor and then kissed him on his forehead. Miaka when   
to the kitchen to fix up some tea and snacks, but Taka stooped her in the way and insisted that  
he would fix it. Miaka said if he was going to fix the least she could do is help.   
Taka new that sometimes after going through things like what she just when through, miaka  
likes helping and does not like to be treated like she is helpless. So Taka said if she wanted   
to she could help. At the mean time Yui and Tetsuya whent upstairs to look at the little girl.   
Yui looked down at the crib her and her husband held hands and then Yui looked up at him and  
said "Tetsuya can we tell them please I want them to know I don't care about keeping it a   
secret please!" Testuya looked back at his wife "I think your right, but lets wait till they   
come out of the kitchen then we will find a way to slip it into a conversation, ok?!?!" Yui   
bowed her head in agreement.   
Back in the kitchen miaka and Taka were fixing up food and tea. Taka walked to miaka as the was   
putting the water in the tea kettle and he put his arms around her and kissed her neck. Miaka  
giggled "Taka that tickles… so what do you think now we have a full family we have Chewei and   
Kiora…" Taka turned miaka around so she would face him and kissed her "and I have you, and the   
kids but I have you and now your all that matters… so are you feeling ok?". Miaka gave him a   
long passionate kiss then gave him a smile "did I ever tell you I live you? You worry to much,   
but still I love you" she teased. Miaka and Taka were about to shear another kiss till she heard   
a scream. Miaka drooped to kettle and the water fell to the ground miaka ran and fund that Yui   
fell to the ground. Miaka ran to Yui asked Tetsuya what happened, miaka heard the baby cry the   
scream had woken her up but miaka held Yui and waited for an answer from Tetsuya but he didn't  
know she was walking and then fainted. Miaka called 911 and asked for an ambulance. Miaka  
feared for her friend miaka knew that Tetsuya wanted to be in the ambulance with Yui but he   
had asked her to go because she was Yui's best best friend and he knew she wanted to go with   
the look in her eyes. So miaka when with her and the two guys followed the ambulance to the   
hospital.  
  
I am not finished with the story, and I know its not the best one but it get better promise!   
Well tune in next time to find out Yui's secret and condition! To next time ^_^ I'm moon_baby1987  
and email me at miaka_taka@sailormoon.com or go to my web page   
http://www.geocities.com/email_myheart2000/sailormoon_fushigiyuugi_escaflone_andother.html?980908710600   
its still under construction but its getting there!   



	2. going back to place

  
Hello, I am moonbaby and I want you to email me at miaka_taka@sailormoon.com I want your opinion on   
what the other chapter should be like….  
I do not own the characters but there will be some that I made up… you will know which ones  
I made up. I hope you love it and if you can go to my web pages….you can even send me fan art or anything  
… please! And even give me other anime shows you would like me to add to the page!  
  
http://www.geocities.com/email_myheart2000/sailormoon_fushigiyuugi_escaflone_andother.html?985138479880  
  
The last goodbye  
  
Chapter 2  
Only the hope of a friends  
  
  
"Come on Yui hold on we are almost there!" Miaka held her best friends hand  
tightly and was not going to let go of it till they got to the hospital. But back in the  
car that was following the speeding ambulance… Tetsuya had sweat falling from  
his forehead. Taka looked at his friend and asked him if he wanted him to drive and  
he could just take time to calm down. Tetsuya looked at taka "are you kidding me  
this is and expensive can… I heard how you almost caused and accident on your   
way to the hospital when your son was born, I'm not going to take a chance."   
Taka looked back and him and tolled him to back off. Tetsuya was not really  
paying attention to Taka who was going on and on about how he has the  
perfect driving skills, all he could think about was that he hoped Yui was  
alright and that what happen would not affect what she was keeping…  
yes… for all of you who have read the first chapter and knew what was   
going on…good ^_^. Yui is pregnant! He was wondering if what she had  
was going to harm the baby. He had not expected something like this to  
happen when they were going to announce her pregnancy. As soon as  
the doctor came in the room Tetsuya grabbed him and almost killed him,  
but the doctor seemed calm and tooled him with a calm voice… "if your going  
to kill me I don't think you will ever find out whats wrong with your wife!"  
. So then Testuya put down the doctor and asked him if Yui was going to be   
alright. And the doctor's big smile turned into a frown. " I'm so sorry to have  
to tell you this… but you child may not live, we have not come up with a reason  
for this all, we are still waiting for the blood test results but she seems to be  
recovering fast and if you want after we are done with an physical exam  
you can bring her home." Tetsuya looked at Yui through the glass window.  
He could see miaka holding her hand tight.  
Miaka knew there was something not right. Taka had gone to get  
her and Tetsuya something to drink. Miaka then herd a voice call out to her…  
"miaka, if you really want to save your friend you know what you must do, or her   
and her unborn child will both die." Miaka stood straight on her chair and looked   
at the sleeping Yui. "Yui's unborn child what is going on" she though to herself.  
She felt a shiver go up her spine then looked at Yui. Yui suddenly woke up.   
"were am I what happened?… my head aww! It hurts miaka what's going on?"   
Yui was talking very fast. Must have been because of all the drugs they gave her  
so that she would sleep. Miaka jumped out of the bed, scarred. Yui calm down!   
Miaka felt her heart beat extremely fast and was taking a deep breath. Yui don't  
ever do that to me god you startled me! As soon as Tetsuya saw that Yui was up  
and awake he ran inside the room and held her close in his arms. "Yui I am so  
mad at you! You should stay still." Yui held him close in her arms and tears fell   
from her eyes and so were tears falling from the eyes of her husband. "don't   
worry about me, I'm ok I'm all calmed down." "Excuse me you 2 love birds  
I'm just…" Yui and Tetsuya turned to miaka. "ok well umm I think I'm going   
to go. Bye," Miaka ran out of the room and started to say "you guy are not going  
to do that in a hospital room are you?" Yui got out of bed kicked miaka in the butt   
and said "leave now! Or else I have a few things to tell Tetsuya about your persona  
l life with Taka" miaka looked at her friend and said "are you really my friend, you  
cant do that to me?" Tetsuya sneaked up on the conversation " hey Yui, loverbaby!!!  
Why don't you tell me about it?!?!" miaka looked at her friend once more "you would  
not dair!" "yes I would watch me" "ok I'm going I'm going I'm going good to think  
I thought you were my friend"   
Miaka turned around and her someone call her "miaka, if you wanna save   
your friend you know what you must do… to save your friend and her unborn child…   
go back into the book before its too late!". Miaka looked around to see if there was   
someone there and then she herd it again "the only thing that will save your friend   
can only be found in the book, and if you don't get in by tonight your last chance to  
help your friend will be no more… so go." Miaka knew this was no prank she ran to  
the room were Yui and Tetsuya were making out. Then she tolled them to get there   
things and leave at once then on her way out she grabbed Taka and left the hospital.   
As soon as they got home miaka called her brother and tolled him to watch over the kids.  
And as soon as he got there miaka called upon Suzaku to bring them back to the book…   
she automatically knew the incantation.   
  
  
" I summon you phinex of my inner self   
bring me to the mystic world were I   
shall return to a place a knew long ago   
bring me back to my other world"  
  
  
a red light surrounded miaka and Taka and Yui and Tetsuya were left behind in what seemed to be their   
empty apartment home. Miaka found herself in the red atmosphere and landed in a flower garden in the   
middle of the night. By seeing the structure of the house near it she knew she was in the book… but   
Yui and Tetsuya could not be found. "hello you 2! What are you doing in our garden?" 3 girls looked  
down at them and introduced them self as… lady Shadia, lady Nathalie, and lady Mariancha   



	3. Were in another world

If anyone that reads this is into witch craft, this is were the magic happened... I did full research on this...   
Please visit my web site !!!  
  
http://www.geocities.com/email_myheart2000/sailormoon_fushigiyuugi_escaflone_andother.html?985138479880  
  
  
Chapter 3   
Were in another world   
  
  
Tamahome and miaka have fallen into a weird garden. It looked so beautiful in the moonlight. The roses seemed as if they just had bloomed and the paved path that leaded to a small bench made it look even more romantic that it already did but al little further away there was a little house with no lights opened. As Taka got up he and took Miaka's hand to help her up 3 woman showed up "hello you 2, what are you doing in our garden?." A girl with short brown, red hair and eyes that seemed to change color by the light said with a giggle. "Oh I see, the 2 of them should be left alone... they seem like they wanted to be left to themselves." another girl with long brown curly hair and strong smile said as she started to laugh. The other girl with poofy short brown hair looked at the other 2 "guys stop acting like little children...-she looked at miaka and Taka- would both of you like to come into a home???." Miaka and Taka looked at each other, the expression on their faces were telling each other they had no idea what was going on. "Oh silly me! Where are our manners??? We must introduce are selves......" "I am lady Shadia or know as lady waters" the girl with the short brown red hair and magical eyes said. "And I am Lady Nathalie or known as lady of the fires" the girl with the long brown curly hair said bowing down to the couple. "And I am Lady Marianne or know as lady of the winds and air" the girl with the poofy short hair said with a light smile upon her face. Miaka and Taka looked at the girls and Taka introduced himself and his wife miaka. The girls brought them inside their home and got them tea and cakes... miaka thanked them and scuffled down all 12 cakes. The 3 girls did not mind her eating... since Nathalie lady of the fires had once eat all 24 cakes in less than 15 minutes. Miaka and Taka held hands the hole time they were talking to the 3girls. Miaka though to herself, she wondered why the girls had names like lady of the waters... lady of the fires... and lady of the winds and air. Miaka did not even realize she was thinking out loud till the girl with the magical eyes answered. The girl stood up and tolled them mostly the whole story. "You see a long time ago when I was about 5 years old I was walking into a forest and fell into a deep part of the lake. I was about to drown till I saw a water sprite... an undine give me their hand and brought me to the top... and since then I have had powers..." miaka looked at her, very interested in her story asked he what kind of powers did she posses. The girl, Shadia got up and tolled them to fallow. She lead them into their garden lifted her hands up above the dark sky and said   
"To the heavens I pray, to the heavens I serve, may my garden grow with the mist of the waters from above from below" the girl kept her eyes held closed. At the time right before Taka saw a tear fall from the girls eyes and when she opened them even in the dark her eyes turned bright blue then a light mist of rain fell from the sky. Miaka was hiding herself from the rain, Taka held her close... he could not get his eyes off of the girl who was able to summon the water. He knew, he saw that she was still crying, even through all the rain and mist he knew that some of the water that fell from he cheek was not the one that came from the sky but the one from he heart.  
For some reason he felt something coming from her... miaka looked at Taka who was so hypnotized by the girl. And when she looked at her she to felt a strange feeling. When it all finished miaka asked for the other girls story. The lady of the winds and air took the floor... "A long time ago, when I was about 8 I was walking by a cliff and I don't remember everything but I had somehow fallen off of it and as I felt something... like a wind pushing my up from the ground up... it was weird and ever since then I've had powers... like this one." The girl closed her eyes and made round motions with her finger pointing up at the sky and all of the teacups started to spin as if they were caught in a tornado. Miaka's eyes light up... that is so beautiful she said. The girl gently put the cups back were they were with the wind she were controlling. Then Taka looked at the lady of fire and asked her for her story. "It all happened when I was 8 like Marianne, but I when into a fire to get my cat that had ran in it... I remember that cat, it was a stupid cat but I loved it very much... well anyways I was all burned and scared and was almost choked by the smoke but I felt something... it saved me. My scars and burn marks were gone and I was able to breath, and since then I've had powers... unlike Shadia's and Marianne's a don't have a big control over them. But I can walk through fire and not get hurt... and Shadia can walk on water and Marianne can jump off a cliff and land safely. Shadia is teaching me how to keep them steady. You see once a long time ago we all went to a wise woman and she tolled us that I am fire and that can posses evil powers only if I turn evil and Shadia being water can power down fire she is good in a way... we are all the best of friends. But if ever we should turn against one another their will be a greater disaster... oh my gods... this is so complex I would understand if you are both confused. Oh my gods its so late you must all rest. You both will sleep in the extra room we have. As the 3 girls got up miaka and Taka both saw character on them... water had one on the neck, fire had one on her hands, and air had one on her shoulder... miaka and Taka did not say a word till they got to their room....................................  
  
  
Well thank you for reading this chapter... sorry for my spelling. And go to my web site pleaseeeeeee!!!  
Review this chapter and go see my friend miaka_yuuki_sukunami's story on fanfiction ... the interruption of summoning Suzaku at ...  
http://members.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=story-read&storyid=230427   
  



End file.
